UNIDO A TI
by Bloody Sick
Summary: Él no siente amor...necesidad, deseo, lujuria y placer...ella esta ahí, solo para él...simplemente fascinante


DECLAIMER: ni Naruto ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de su creador Masashi Kishimoto

UNIDO A TI

Hay muchas cosas que aun no puedo entender, ¿Qué es el amor?... no lo entiendo, aun, pero, he llegado a la conclusión de que ese sentimiento es igual a la traición, igual al dolor, igual al odio, nadie nunca nunca ha sentido amor por mi, nadie ha sentido cariño o afecto por mi, después de todo quien podría amar a un monstruo?...como podría alguien amar a un monstruo como yo…nadie…ni siquiera mi padre o mis hermanos. Pero cuando creí que alguien por fin podría quererme esa persona intento matarme

-Yashamaru…no…no por que tu?...no!-

Aun recuerdo ese dolor aun me duele y siento como si mi corazón sangrara por dentro de mí, no lo puedo ver pero si lo siento y me duele, me duele mucho.

Mi vida cambio cuando conocí a Naruto, mi mejor amigo, el único mejor dicho. El me enseño ha cambiar, el me ayudo ha ser mas humano, me ayudo a proteger a los demás, y así lo he hecho, fui nombrado 4º Kazekage de Suna.

Mi vida ha tenido muchos cambios, el shukaku, el demonio por el cual me odiaron tanto tiempo ya no estaba mas conmigo, la organización akatsuki se encargo de sacarlo de mi cuerpo para siempre, pero con un alto riesgo…mi muerte. No recuerdo mucho de eso, pero al despertar ahí estaba

-Naruto…-dije susurrando y el me sonrío como siempre lo hace, pero algo llamo mi atención, una chica de cabello rosa, llorando, pero ¿por que? No me acuerdo de ella, nunca hemos cruzado alguna palabra, apenas y nos conocemos pero ¿Por qué lloraba? Por una mujer que apenas y conocía? Aun no lo entiendo creo que esa es una forma de amor pero no estoy totalmente seguro. Lloraba por la vieja Chiyo, por una simple anciana que conoció apenas unas horas. No podía dejar de mirar sus ojos empañados por lágrimas.

Después de eso, regrese ami aldea, aquella chica salvo a mi hermano y ami.

Ella se marcho a su aldea junto a su equipo, aun recuerdo sus ojos, esos ojos tan puros, transparentes como el cristal y de un color jade que los hace brillar cuando sonríe y los vuelve fríos cuando ella llora. Vi atravesarlos el desierto pero sin dejar de ver el camino por el cual se fue.

El tiempo pasaba y yo me volvía aun mas loco, aun no puedo dormir, no puedo concentrarme, cada vez que intento dormir, siempre esta ese sueño, siempre la misma sensación, siempre esa necesidad, la necesidad de estar con ella, sentir su piel debajo de mis dedos, de tocarla, recorrerla entera, de mirar sus ojos, de besar sus labios rosas, de hacerla mía y tenerla solo para mi , juro que podía sentir sus caricias, podía sentirla, esto me estaba matando la necesidad de estar con ella , eso me gustaba, me volvía loco, me encantaba estar con ella…aunque solo era en sueños…

Se que seria difícil hacerlo real, pero no imposible, cada día la necesidad de tenerla conmigo era mas y mas grande, hacia mi trabajo a medias y siempre me salía de mi oficina dejando algunos papeles sin firmar, solo para recordarla, solo para pensar en ella. Temari y Kankuro me cuestionan sobre mi actitud, ellos creen que estoy enfermo, piensan que algo me ha estado pasando, pero no entienden mi necesidad de tenerla.

No se mucho de ella solo que es amiga de Naruto y alumna de la Hokage, Tsunade. Mis hermanos de las faltas de en mi puesto, Matsuri se los dijo lo se, creo que también esta preocupada por mi, se lo que siente por mi pero no le puedo corresponder no a ella no la quiero a ella, quiero a la peli rosa, ahora recuerdo Haru no Sakura, ese es su nombre el nombre de la dueña de mis sueños, Sakura…Sakura…Sakura…la odio, odio no tenerla aquí, odio esto lo odio, desde esa vez no la he podido olvidar…¿por que?¿por que ella?...esa es la misma pregunta que me ha estado atormentando, por que ella y no otra mujer por que tuve que sentir algo así.

Mis hermanos llamaron a un medico, al mejor de las cinco naciones para que me ayudara según ellos, para que regresa a mi trabajo y a mi vida, no, esta no es vida si no estoy con ella, _AMOR…_no…no siento amor por ella, el amor es una mentira en la que solo caen los débiles, dulce al principio, amargo al final, yo no puedo amarla y tampoco ella a mi, pero no me importa yo la quiero para mi yo la deseo yo la necesito yo quiero hacerla mía solo mía y de nadie mas…mía…mía…mía…

Y aquí estoy, sentado frente al balcón esperando al estupido medico. Escucho unos pasos seguramente es el doctor, unos suaves golpes se escuchan detrás de la puerta.

-pase…- el responsable de los golpes entra pero no tengo el mas mínimo interés de voltear

- Kazekage-sama…- esa voz no es de mujer, y no cualquiera es la voz que escucho en mis sueños

-"_Sakura…_"- es ella, esta aquí.

-Kazekage-sama he venido a ayudarle- su voz era suave y reservada

-Yo no he pedido tu ayuda- mis hermanos, claro ellos pidieron ayuda a Tsunade

- Todos están preocupados por usted, además esta dejando su lugar como el Kazekage-

-Hmp como si me interesara…-

-pero Kazekage-sama! No puede decir eso no le importa su al…-

-Nadie dijo que no me interese-

-Entonces…por que lo hace?- voltee a mirarla otra vez, no puedo mas me levanto y camino hacia ella, a cada paso que doy ella da uno hacia atrás –K-Kazekage-sama…- el nerviosismo se filtra por sus ojos sus hermosos ojos

-No tienes idea, de por que lo hago…- la acorralo en la pared, no tiene salida alguna. La miro a los ojos y ella agacha su cara –por que?...por que siempre estas en mi cabeza?...-

-q-que?...- levanto su rostro dejándola tan cerca de mi…solo a unos centímetros de sus labios, maldita tentación, pero como se sentirá besarlos?...sus mejillas se tiñen de un rojo claro y en su mirar la duda la gobierna

-No puedo sacarte de mi cabeza…todas las noches te sueño- le reclame furioso, no entiendo esto, no entiendo este sentimiento

-Tal vez yo pueda hacer algo…- me dice con su dulce voz… cierro los ojos y todo desaparece, me encuentro en el desierto pero ella…ella no esta

-Gaara…- di media vuelta y frente a mi estaba Sakura con un fino hilo rodeándola que se extendió hasta mi rodeando mi cuerpo

-Que es esto?...-pregunto sujetando aquel hilo azul

-Es lo que te une a mi…- mis ojos se abren a mas no poder, unido a ella?

-De que estas hablando?-

-Chiyo…en el combate con Sasori, me hirió y Chiyo uso su técnica de transmigración, la misma que uso contigo…ahora entiendes….ella te unió a mi…-tomo el hilo en su mano izquierda mientra con la otra saco un kunai amenazando con cortarlo – pero si quieres, puedo acabar con todo esto, desaparecer de tu vida, y me borres de tu mente…-

Me quede mirándola, de verdad quería olvidarla?...olvidarme de lo que sentía en mis sueños?...camino hacia ella y le quito aquel kunai

-Aun si lo hicieras, jamás podría olvidarte…- pase mi mano en su mejilla y me acerque aun mas podía sentir su respiración alterada y rápida, me acerque aun mas uniendo sus labios con los míos, comencé a saborearlos lentamente, dulces como un caramelo, ella me correspondió de una forma tímida que después desapareció, roce mi lengua en su labio inferior y ella abrió un poco su boca lo suficiente para introducir mi lengua probando cada centímetro de esa exquisita boca. De pronto regrese a mi habitación, pase mis manos por su cintura pegándola mas a mi, esto es real, al fin podía sentirla, y aprovechando la ocasión la levante forzándola a enredar sus piernas en mis caderas, la recosté en mi cama, recorrí cada centímetro de la fina piel, mis fantasías se hacían realidad, la necesidad de hacerla mía, por fin dejaba de molestarme…

Desperté y me di cuenta de que no había sido un sueño, ella estaba conmigo, mis brazos abrazaban sus desnudos hombros y mi cara descansaba en su cuello, aspire su aroma y bese su mejilla, solté un suspiro y volví a cerrar mis ojos para disfrutar del mar de emociones que estaba sintiendo….ya no volvería ha estar solo, nunca mas y ella se quedaría conmigo, ella era mía…solo mía…

Hola! Bien, este es el primer fic que hago y espero les halla gustado…

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora y espero me dejen sus quejas, sugerencias, reclamos, felicitaciones y bla bla bla…


End file.
